There is a need for a method of preparing coconut water that sterilizes coconut water and yet maintains its flavor and nutrition. Coconut water contains many electrolytes and enzymes and has a complex flavor profile. Sterilization methods that use high heat for long periods of time destroy the nutritional benefits of coconut water and also alter the taste. Other methods of sterilization using filters, and maintaining the coconut water at a chilled temperature also negatively alters the taste of the coconut water. There thus remains a need for a method to provide a stable and yet safe and sterile coconut water that still tastes natural and fresh. The invention meets this need.